fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Luminios
Summary Luminios began as an original superhero with no backstory, then he got one, joined the Defenders of the Multiverse reality and soon became a Michael Vey series fan character as well. Created by Charisonic Backstory Marcus Castor, a 17 year old boy from Jericho was walking home from school one day, when he was attacked in the middle of an alley by some gang members from the school. Beaten, bloodied and left to die, Marcus was lying in the middle of the alley, barely clinging on to life and onto a metal pole; as he was about to slip away, a lightning storm appeared overhead, striking the lightning rod of the building he was holding onto, and the electricity flowed into his body, healing his wounds completely. He walked home that day, and while wiping the rain off his face, he shot a bolt of electricity at a nearby tree, frying it instantly. Days after the incident, Marcus began to train his powers, learning all that he could do. After about 3 years, he was mastering them, getting much stronger, and throughout those years, he developed a superhero persona along with a costume and name, Luminios. However, there was something wrong, a week after his 20th birthday, he realized he was getting lighter, every day he lost about a pound, but he looked the exact same. After doing research on his own cells, he saw they were energizing themselves beyond normal capacity and dissolving into pure energy. Knowing he didn't have much time left, he began to work on an artificial body, an endoskeleton made from an alloy of gold, titanium and tungsten, able to move around like a human and covered it with his superhero costume. It took around a month, but he finished the exoskeleton, and just in time too, as the day after, all his cells super energized and he dissolved around his apartment. For about 2 weeks, his consciousness was trapped in a separate dimension, looking out over the world (It was later discovered that he was in the afterlife while his body re-formed). After 2 weeks passed, the energy that scattered all over his apartment re-collected into a glowing, ghostly shape made of pure energy and his consciousness was put back into it. After his re-forming, he entered and began to learn how to control the body he created, which really wasn't that difficult as the electrical signals sent were the same as in his human body. Over the years, he learned how to utilize more of his powers rather than just electricity blasts, and created another body that looked so human, you really needed to study the outside to tell the difference. In 2007, he was found by the Elgen resistance and was made to be their secret weapon along with Cassy, one of the 17 electric children, with the ability to paralyze anyone from intensifying the electric signal in their muscles. Almost 5 years after his recruitment, he was introduced to the Electroclan, a group of electric and non electric children led by Michael Vey, and they all marveled at what he could do, which was everything they could do, but about 10x better. After meeting them, he went by his code name, which was his own pick, Luminios, but the Electroclan still called him Marcus whenever they weren't on missions. A month after travelling with them, he got the help of all the Electroclan to help him reduce the energy output in his molecules and was able to create his own human body, aged at around 15 years old to match those around him. During their remaining missions, he was an enormous help, thanks to being able to turn into pure energy and infiltrate highly secured bases through power grids. During the battle of Hades, Michael was beginning to supercharge his cells too, but before the pure energy change happened, the two of them initiated the ultimate plan. Operation God Of Lightning, Luminios was absorbed into Michael and the both of them controlled his ultra-charged body to also absorb a lightning bolt and blow the island to kingdom come. After the explosion, the two of them were trapped in the afterlife, waiting for their energized bodies to reform, this time, the energy was scattered along a 500 mile radius, but thanks to Luminios's previous knowledge, the two of them re-formed within a week and saved their friends from the Elgen, both of them much more powerful than ever before. After the war with the Elgen, Luminios tagged along with Michael and his friends, now basically having the knowledge of a 110 year old, but the personality of a 15 year old again, he also began to date Cassy. Around 3 years later, he was found out by [[Distructinator]] and asked to join the Defenders of the Multiverse, which he gladly accepted, and now works on many missions with [[Ryan Shadows]] of all people; the two of them make the deadly Eclipse Force. Personal Statistics Edit '''Name: Luminios, Marcus Castor (human)''' '''Age: 115''' '''Birthday: August 12th, 1903''' '''Birthplace: Jericho, California''' '''Height: Varies, Exoskeleton 5'10, Human form 5'10''' '''Weight: Weightless, 76lbs '''(Battle skeleton) ''', 135lbs '''(Human form) '''Eye Color: None, yellow (exoskeleton), green''' '''Hair Color: None, Dark brown''' '''Personality: ''' '''Values:''' '''Affiliations: ''' * Electroclan * Defenders of the Multiverse '''Status: Alive''' Powers and Abilities [[Energy Manipulation]], [[Electricity Manipulation]],[[ Light Manipulation]] (Type 2), [[Flight]], [[Absorption|Energy Absorption]], [[Possession]]- Can make himself be absorbed into the body of any being that runs on electrical signals and control them by branching his electricity through their muscles or circuits. [[Durability Negation]] - Can bypass durability via possession as long as the target can conduct electricity Combat Statistics '''[[Tiering System|Tier]]: 7-B | High 6-C | 6-B''' '''[[Attack Potency]]: City '''(While he is in his human form), '''Large Island''' (While in his battle skeleton), '''Country '''(While unrestricted as pure energy) '''[[Speed]]: Peak Human ('''In human form), '''Athletic human '''(In battle skeleton), '''Speed of light '''(Travelling through electrical equipment), '''FTL''' (Travelling in a straight line) '''[[Striking Strength]]: Building Class '''(Human), '''City Block Class '''(Battle Skeleton), '''Below Average Class''' '''[[Lifting Strength]]: Athletic Human, Class 5, Below Average''' '''[[Durability]]: Unknown '''(Physical forms of harm don't affect him and he can absorb any energy attack that comes his way), '''Building level '''(Battle Skeleton) '''[[Stamina]]: Unfit-Godly (depends on the amount of energy he has absorbed)''' '''[[Range]]: Thousands of Kilometers''' '''[[Intelligence]]: Genius - '''Realized what was happening to him and began to create a body that could support his being with ungodly accurate human characteristics. '''Standard Equipment: Battle Skeleton''' '''Notable Attacks/Techiques''' * '''Blinding Flash: '''Increases the energy output to create a brilliant light that rivals that of a supernova * '''Punishment From Above: '''Summons multiple lightning bolts to strike one concentrated target at the same time * '''Light Restriction: '''Forms solid circles of light to restrain enemies * '''Big Bang Flair: '''A beam of pure energy that is able to wipe large islands off the face of the earth * '''Supernova: '''Releases all of his energy to erupt into an enormous explosion that is capable of destroying land masses the size of the United States. '''Weaknesses: '''Needs an energy source to recharge whenever he gets exhausted and if he doesn't recharge in time, he'll disperse until his remaining particles absorb enough energy to re-collect. Can't move other than in a straight line while in his pure energy form, is only allowed free movement when in human mode, battle skeleton, or while travelling through a conductor. '''Feats: ''' Other '''Notable Wins:''' '''Notable Losses:''' '''Inconclusive Matches:''' Trivia